


Old and New Memories

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild - Freeform, Link doesn't speak but it's implied, Past Friendship, Slice of Life, Spoilers, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Link returns to the Zora's Domain to visit Prince Sidon and many other Zora's whom he once knew a hundred years prior. Unsure of the memories he lost, he wants to make new memories in their place, and hopes that the old will one day return.





	Old and New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My siblings and I are obsessed with Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It's expansive, barely any glitches and quick load time. It's impressive. We also took turns in taking out our own Divine Beast.  
> Mine was in the Gerudo Desert. I beat it 2 days ago without anything to really help me. LOL. I think I was making this harder than it seems, but that's just me.  
> Anyways, I always liked the Gerudo Desert, and I might make a story with Riju, but my second favorite place in Legend of Zelda is the Zora's Domain. :)  
> I liked Prince Sidon, he was incredibly optimistic. I don't write Link as a romantic interest for Prince Sidon, nor do I ship him with Mipha. I did read some LinkxPrince Sidon stories so I can figure out how to write either character. :)  
> Anyway, I'm also writing a story with Link and Teba next because I love Teba. :D  
> I hope you enjoy this story.

Link walked up the luminance blue staircase. It was late, the sun has gone down and most of the Zora were sleeping. There was a chill in the air from the rush of waterfalls flowing around the domain, but Link, who wore a warm doublet and had a sword strapped to his back, including a bow and quiver of arrows, some food and several elixirs. It didn’t bother him that much. He strode toward a familiar Zora standing tall with a spear in his hand.

This was not Prince Sidon whom he was looking for, but another Zora that once professed that they knew each other a hundred years prior. A memory that Link couldn’t recover fully in his travels, even after he defeated the Divine Beast, the only memory he was able to remember was Mipha.

Prince Sidon’s older sister, and the champion who had once followed him, alongside several others from different regions in Hyrule. Like the rest, she had died for him and her spirit was encased inside the Divine Beast where she had perished. He freed her, and saved her homeland, but even with his mission still at its peak.

He returned to the Zora’s Domain for a visit with Prince Sidon. He became a good friend of his and his optimism helped with his weary travels across the land.

Link stopped in front of the Zora Captain. His stoic and focused expression shifted into surprise.

Bazz’s arms splayed, the end of his spear dragged along the ground and made a terrible noise. Link who had winced was enveloped in a hug, there was barely any warmth along the Zora’s skin that felt wet against his shoulders.

“You’ve come back, Master Link,” Bazz said, letting Link go before glancing around. “You must be here for Prince Sidon.” Link nodded, but he noticed Bazz’s frown. “Sorry, Master Link, he’s not here. He and several of the guardsmen are doing recon at the reservoirs. They’ll be gone all night.”

Bazz looked off toward the inn, “If you like, Master Link, to sleep until morning. I’m sure Prince Sidon will return and I’ll tell him where you are.”

Link nodded and headed off to the inn. He spoke to Kayden who asked him if he wanted the regular bed or the water bed. Link had shrugged, looking through his rupees and bit his lower lip. Looking up, he smiled and was later shown to the waterbed room.

Dropping his stuff on the floor, he took off his shoes and shirt before crawling onto the bed that wobbled with his movements. Smiling, he flopped down, laughing at the wavelike feel. It was comfortable, much more livelier and somehow brought him to slumber quicker than he thought.

He was tired, and waking up was something interesting, a lot interesting when Prince Sidon stood over him, smiling with his hands on his hips.

“I see you’ve been having fun.”

Link yawned and began to roll, smiling with the waves before almost falling off the bed. Prince Sidon grabbed his arm and helped him to stand.

“Bazz, the Captain of the Guard told me where you’d be, and I’m glad you’ve arrived. It has been some time since we’ve seen one another.”

Link agreed and grabbed his clothes, he dressed, but left his bag and weapons, knowing he’d return to them as he left the room with Prince Sidon. It was a lot more warmer out unlike last night that had chilled his skin, making him shudder. Now that it was morning, the heat poured down on them as they walked down the stairs.

“Shall we head to the East Reservoir Lake?” he asked.

Link nodded. The Divine Beast was no longer there, but there was something of a memory tugging at his mind whenever he thought of the East Reservoir Lake. Something with Mipha of course, and Bazz, Gaddison and Rivan. He wanted to go there, to experience more memories with Prince Sidon.

They headed toward the bridge that lead to the stairs that rose to the waterfall.

Prince Sidon talked most of the time, reviewing what happened last night when Link arrived. Monsters had gathered and they managed to unclog the mischief they created. No Zora was seriously wounded and the monsters were gone, but it was quite hefty until Prince Sidon learned about Link’s arrival.

“I was actually quite astonished. You hadn’t returned since and I thought you had better things to do,” he waved his hands, “I don’t mean that you have to return to Zora’s Domain or anything. I do enjoy seeing you, I think you’re amazing and that I do miss you occasionally. Sometimes thinking if you’d miss us as well.”

Link smiled, nodding along with him. It seem to ease whatever nervousness that took over and Prince Sidon relaxed as they ascended the staircase. He spoke more about other things, like the days he speaks to his father or the dismissals from the elders. He has a great time when he talks to the guardsmen and always tries to give them helpful advice, to always lift their spirits.

By the time they reached the top, Link was nodding, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the ground.

“I’m sure you have more exciting stories in mind than my own,” Prince Sidon said, sitting down on the edge of the pier. They dipped their legs in, Link visibly shivering from the cold.

He looked at his reflection, before at the ripples and the expanse and recalled that one memory from Mipha. The one where she healed him on the Divine Beast, and smaller memories that were more like pieces, fragments inside his head where he laughed with young Zora’s in the water. Where he taught one how to sword fight, the skills he learned as a knight in Hyrule’s barracks when he became a soldier, right before he was appointed as Princess Zelda’s personal knight.

He turned his head up at Prince Sidon and opened his mouth. The prince raised his chin, creases formed in his skin as he listened to Link’s request before a smile spread across his face.

He jumped up, water sprayed against Link’s face. “Of course. I’m the Prince, I can allow this. Don’t go anywhere,” Prince Sidon said, already rushing toward the stairs.

Link wiped away the water from his face and smiled. He looked back at his reflection, he moved his legs, rippling the water more and more until the splashes became larger. He laughed by himself as the water touched his chest and the strands of his hair were stuck to his face.

It wasn’t until he heard Prince Sidon once more.

“Link, I’m back!”

He looked over his shoulder and waved his hand toward Prince Sidon and the three guardsmen of Zora’s Domain. Bazz—who already dropped his spear and threw his helmet to the side—was dashing toward the water. He leaped, gracefully as any Zora and crashed through the surface. His form was quick before circling back toward Link who brought his legs to his chest, a smile tugging at his lips when Bazz appeared before him. His arms wrapped around Link’s body before pulling him in.

Link had gasped before being dragged under but was brought for air as quick as he thought and was farther away. He noted the sight of Gaddison who was already in the water and making his way toward them, while Riven was speaking to Prince Sidon before the two Zora’s hit the water.

Link wasn’t sure if he’d ever get all of his memories back, but he wanted to make new ones with the ones that remembered him, and the ones whom he’ll meet for the first time.

Prince Sidon and Riven rose from the surface, splashing water on him, Gaddison and Bazz. They laughed before swimming again, this time Link went on Prince Sidon’s back, racing the others in the East Reservoir Lake.

He could make more memories, he knew that, and the ones he lost would always somehow be there and maybe they’d return. For now, he had the present and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and I'm tired, so I'm terribly sorry for the mistakes and other such things. :P
> 
> Please leave a kudo or comment.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
